The assignee of this invention is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,303; 5,285,557; and others. These patents show a snap fastener for application to fabrics or other web-type materials, as well as tooling for applying the fasteners to the fabric or web. These two patents are incorporated in this application by reference.
While the fastener and tooling shown in these patents is enjoying commercial success, the tooling for applying the fasteners is designed for commercial use and, accordingly, more expensive than desirable where a persona intends to attach but a few fasteners. No tooling is available for applying fasteners of the type shown in the aforesaid patents by the do-it-yourselfers for small jobs, such as anywhere from one or two to a dozen fasteners. Because of this, the general public has not been able to easily install this type of fastener.